2ª generación: las crónicas de Kasumi
by lauramf12
Summary: Un incidente acaba con la vida del Séptimo Hokage: Naruto Namikaze. Elegida como nueva jinchuuriki, Kasumi y toda la 2ª generación de shinobis tendrán que hacer frente a infinidad de peligros para derrotar a la organización criminal Higure y traer la paz al mundo ninja a la vez que se van descubriendo los secretos del pasado, la vida y los padres de Kasumi
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Naruto no es mi propiedad sino de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Han pasado 20 años desde que Naruto Namikaze, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y jinchuuriki de Kurama y Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro del clan Uchiha, con la ayuda de Sakura Haruno, ninja médico discípula de Tsunade la quinta Hokage y Kakashi Hatake, el conocido ninja copia, consiguieran derrotar y sellar a Kaguya Otsutsuki poniendo fin a la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi.

Konoha gozaba de una época de paz y prosperidad y todos nuestros héroes ya se habían casado y esperaban con gran ansia sus primeros hijos.

Naruto había conseguido su sueño. Unos días después de saber que Hinata, su esposa, se había quedado embarazada le habían convocado los ancianos para darle la noticia: dentro de un mes se convertiría en el séptimo Hokage.

Pero esa alegría no duró mucho. El mismo en que Hinata se puso de parto unos desconocidos entraron en la villa, derrotando a todos los ambus y ninjas que se les ponían por delante, incluso derrotando a Naruto, momento que aprovecharon para extraer a Kurama de Naruto y controlarlo mediante una técnica ancestral para que, como hace 27 años, destrozara la villa y matara a todos sus habitantes.

Naruto, con sus últimas fuerzas, fue al hospital, donde cogió al primer bebé recién nacido que vio, ignorante de quién era esa pequeña de pelo negro azulado y, para detener el peligro que asolaba a su villa, selló con la misma técnica que había usado su padre a Kurama dentro del cuerpo de la pequeña.

En ese momento llegó a su lado Kakashi a quien le encargó dos cosas: la primera que le dijera a su esposa que lo sentía por no poder estar a su lado para ayudarla ni poder ver crecer a sus hijos, y la segunda, que intetara que esa niña no pasara por la misma infancia que el pasó.

A raíz de esto Hinata, junto con su hijo Bolt, un pequeño niño rubio con ojos aperlados, volvió al complejo Hyuga, se cambió el apellido otra vez a Hyuga y también a su hijo convirtiéndose en Bolt Hyuga.

Kakashi volvió a asumir el puesto de Hokage y dejó a la pequeña, a la que él llamó Kasumi, en el orfanato con la esperanza de que alguien la adoptara, pero todos la odiaban, no por ser la contenedora de Kyuubi, sino porque la culpaban de la muerte de su querido hokage y héroe del mundo shinobi.

Pasados unos años, viendo que nadie la adoptaba y que la intentaron envenenar más de una vez, Kakashi tomó la decisión de sacarla de ahí y darle un apartamento con una asignación mensual que cubriría los gastos en comida y ropa.

Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente ingresó en la academia ya que siempre quiso ser ninja y así poder defenderse de las palizas que los aldeanos le propinaban y para hacer realidad su sueño. Le tocó en la misma clase que Bolt Hyuga, el único heredero del clan Hyuga, Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno y el resto de los hijos de los 11 de Konoha.

Pero nuestra historia no empieza aquí, sino el día de la graduación de la academia.

A partir de ese día empezarán las aventuras de Kasumi…Uzumaki

* * *

 **Personajes principales(nuevo equipo 7):**

Kasumi Uzumaki: huérfana que anehla conocer la identidad de sus padres, tiene 12 años. Tiene el pelo corto, negro azulado, alborotado y de punta con los dos mechones delanteros más largos como Minato y los ojos de un azul cristalino a la vez que penetrantes y profundos. En cada mejilla tiene dos marcas en forma de bigotes pero las oculta por orden del hokage.

Es alegre, extrovertida, graciosa, un poco traviesa e irrespetuosa pero cuando puede ponerse muy seria y llegar a ser muy madura e inteligente, todo debido a la dura infancia que tuvo.

Bolt Hyuga: hijo de Hinata y Naruto, tiene doce años. Tiene el pelo corto rubio, la parte delantera tiene forma de hoja con tres puntas y la trasera con picos alborotados y los ojos aperlados como todos los Hyuga.

Es muy serio y frío a la par que inteligente y un genio, se parece mucho a su tío Neji. Es frío y cortante con todo el mundo excepto con su madre y su medio hermana pequeña Himawari.

Sarada Uchiha: hija de Sasuke y Sakura, también tiene doce años. Tiene el pelo negro azabache, corto y liso y los ojos negro azabache como su padre, cuando activa el sharingan son rojos con una aspa en cada uno.

En carácter es muy parecida a su padre y a los Uchiha en general, pero tiene pequeños matices de la personalidad de su madre, como las sonrisas y el mal genio.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecer a su respectivo autor Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Comenzaba a salir el Sol por encima de las montañas y en Konoha las madres ya preparaban los desayunos para su familia, los niños se empezaban a levantar y prepararse para asistir a la academia y los ninjas se dirigían a la torre del hokage para que este les diera su primera misión del día.

Todo parecía normal, excepto en el pequeño y desordenado apartamento de nuestra protagonista, Kasumi.

-Hng, cinco minutitos más…- decía más dormida que despierta Kasumi- voy a matar a Kakashi-san por tenerme limpiando hasta tan tarde.

Resignada se levantó, tomó un pequeño desayuno y se vistió. Al terminar se miró en el espejo: llevaba puesto un pantalón negro hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con los bordes en negro y una chaqueta negra con los bordes y una espiral en la espalda en rojo.

Por manía dirigió su mirada hacia el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared y al mirar la fecha pegó un salto.

-¡Hoy es la graduación! Como llegué tarde Shino-sensei me va a matar o peor, que no deje graduarme.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo de su apartamento en dirección a la academia, esquivando a todo el que se le ponía por delante. Al pasar recibía miradas de odio de la mayoría, por no decir de todos los civiles, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

* * *

Una vez en la academia, entró en su clase y se sentó en su sitio, en la penúltima fila junto a la ventana. Unos segundos después de que Kasumi se sentara entró Shino acompañado de otro profesor:

-Como ya sabréis, hoy es el tan esperado examen para graduarse a genin. El examen constará de una prueba escrita y una práctica en la que deberéis realizar con éxito uno de los tres jutsus básicos que habéis aprendido en estos años.

Dicho esto, Shino-sensei repartió los exámenes a todos los que se encontraban en el aula y acto seguido dijo:

-Tenéis una hora para completar este examen. El tiempo empieza ahora.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, algunos más rápido que otros. En cuarenta minutos la mayoría de la gente había acabado, siendo los primeros Sarada y Boruto. Kasumi, al cabo de quince minutos más acabó, justo antes de que el profesor acompañante recogiera los exámenes.

Después de esperar una media hora los profesores ya tenían los exámenes corregidos, logrando aprobar 18 de los 24 alumnos presentes.

-A continuación, realizaremos el examen práctico. Os iremos llamando por orden de lista. Cuando oigáis vuestro nombre pasad al aula de al lado.

Pasado un tiempo se oyó:

-Kasumi Uzumaki, pase a realizar el examen- dijo Shino-sensei.

Kasumi, que estaba medio dormida, dio un respingo, se incorporó rápidamente y se fue a la otra aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Una vez allí Shino-sensei dijo:

-Para lograr graduarte y conseguir tu banda debes realizar el bushin no jutsu como mínimo con tres clones.

Kasumi se empezó a poner nerviosa:

- _El único jutsu que no logro hacer y es el que me toca, que suerte la mía-_ pensó desesperada.

-Vamos Kasumi ¿lo vas a hacer o no? - preguntó el profesor acompañante, que parecía no tener ninguna paciencia.

\- ¡Estoy en ello viejo! _Vamos Kasumi, tu puedes, tu puedes…-_ se repetía a sí misma para darse aliento.

Dicho esto, concentro su chakra lo más que pudo y realizo los sellos de mano correspondientes, creando así una nube de humo y cuando esta se dispersó, se podía ver a Kasumi en medio de dos clones paliduchos y blancos.

- _Ay no, por qué tenía que pasarme esto justo hoy._ ¿Puedo repetirlo por favor? - preguntó desesperada

\- De acuerdo, pero esta es la última ¿Entiendes?

-Gracias, muchas gracias...-Kasumi repitió el proceso, pero justo cuando iba a hacer los sellos algo dentro de su cabeza dijo _"_ _ **Pon los dedos en cruz y concentra más chakra"**_. Esta, aunque contrariada obedeció a esa voz gutural.

Los maestros observaron el cambio de sellos, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, aparecieron tres clones perfectos a ambos lados de Kasumi, dejando a los dos maestros boquiabiertos.

-Bueno- dijo Shino- Supongo que estas aprobada- dicho esto le tendió una banda con el símbolo de la hoja- felicidades Kasumi.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- dijo Kasumi saltando como una loca por toda el aula.

* * *

Cuando salió al patio de la academia después de que la ceremonia acabara, Kasumi vio a todos los padres felicitando a sus hijos. Al fondo vio a Bolt ser felicitado por su madre Hinata, su hermana pequeña Himawari y por su tía Hanabi; y a Sakura y Sasuke felicitando a Sarada.

Kasumi POV

Al ver a todos siendo felicitados por sus padres, sentí un dolor, como una punzada en el corazón y me empecé a preguntar cómo sería tener padres, que te felicitaran cuando consigues hacer algo nuevo o que regañen y te corrijan cuando lo haces mal; y sobre todo que se sentiría al llegar a casa y tener a alguien esperándote para decirte "okaeri" y responderle "tadaima".

Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado mientras me dirigía rumbo a mi apartamento. Una vez llegué me encontré en la puerta una nota:

 _Kasumi, te espero en mi despacho una vez que leas esta nota. Tengo algo importante y muy valioso que darte_

 _6º hokage, Kakashi_

Fin POV Kasumi

\- ¿Para qué me querrá ese viejo ahora? - musitó, pero decidió ir.

* * *

En un cuarto de hora se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho y, después de pensárselo dos veces llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- se oyó y Kasumi entró no muy decidida- Veo que al final has venido.

\- ¿Qué querías enseñarme, viejo?

Kakashi saco una caja vieja y polvorienta y, acto seguido dijo:

-Las cosas de esta caja pertenecían a una persona muy especial para mí, y su último deseo fue que cuando te hubieras graduado te las diera y las llevaras con orgullo.

\- ¿De quién eran?

\- Del 7º hokage- dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

\- ¡¿Del 7º?! ¿Y por qué no se las das a Bolt? Es su hijo después de todo

-Porque me dijo que te lo diera Kasumi. Ahora vete que tengo mucho trabajo.

* * *

Una vez llegó a su apartamento decidió abrir la caja

POV Kasumi

Dentro de la caja solo había ropa naranja con negro y azul " _ahora entiendo porque lo llamaban el hokage naranja de Konoha"_. También había una vieja banda ninja negra y un collar de un cristal verde jade con dos bolitas de metal a cada lado.

-Decidido, mañana llevaré el colgante y la banda a clase.

Me fui a lavar los dientes, me puse el pijama y me dormí pensando con quienes me tocaría mañana en el equipo " _me vale con cualquiera menos con Bolt y Sarada, que se creen los mejores sólo por ser los hijos de los héroes de la 4ª guerra"_

Fin POV Kasumi


End file.
